


Detalles no revelados

by LarchaPotterica



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarchaPotterica/pseuds/LarchaPotterica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia situada al final de Cura Mortal, puede contener spoilers. Mentiras han rodeado a Thomas desde que inició las pruebas, ahora le dicen que hubo un par de acciones necesarias para que completara sus pruebas, poniendo de nuevo en duda si CRUEL es bueno o no. -¡Le prometí que lo salvaría y lo llevaría a casa! ¡Lo prometí!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

Ahí estaba el, en su pequeña habitación en las instalaciones de CRUEL, ese lugar en el que había estado planeando todo, todo lo posible para hallar "La cura" a la Llamarada; ahora que sabía cuál era la solución deseaba escapar de ahí corriendo, pero si lo llegaba a intentar lo harían regresar de nuevo hasta ahí.

La única esperanza que le quedaba era saber que al obtener la solución a esa terrible enfermedad habría personas que se salvarían de pasar por ese infierno tan terrible. Ya había visto los estragos de la llamarada: en el desierto había enfrentado a esos cranks que impedían que fuera a cualquier sitio. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, si encontrarían la cura pero, ¿a qué costo? Él iba a morir y no podría ver cuando el mundo se aliviara; pero estaba dispuesto iba a hacerlo, tal vez no por él, sino por sus amigos, esas personas a las que en poco tiempo creo lazos de amistad con ellos, por Alby quien se había sacrificado para que todos pudieran salir del laberinto, por Chuck ese niño tan molesto y tierno a la vez quien se sacrificó para que el pudiera vivir, por Newt, su mejor amigo quien había matado para que no sufriera la Llamarada. Por ellos iba a hacerlo.

Ya no quedaba más tiempo. Janson acompañado de dos guardias fueron por Thomas a su habitación.

Atravesaban las instalaciones de CRUEL hasta la sala en donde se efectuaría la operación, en donde Thomas ya no despertaría.

Janson dejo indicadas las ordenes a los guardias, en caso de algún inconveniente, entonces se retiró. Entraron en la habitación, y él pudo ver como a Brenda la sujetaba otro guardia. Con los ojos húmedos solo pudo decir:

-Lo siento, me trajeron a la fuerza… Yo no…

-Yo lo siento más, dijo el con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces el procedimiento estaba por empezar. Se sentó en esa silla en donde también le habían regresado los recuerdos a sus amigos, recuerdos que él no quería de vuelta porque había considerado que había sufrido ya lo suficiente como para torturarse de cosas que ya habían pasado y que él no sabía que habían sido así.

Brenda empezaba a manejar el aparato desde unos controles entonces miro a Thomas pensando en que sería la última vez que estarían juntos, quería tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía por él, que no era solo actuación lo que sucedió entre ellos en el desierto, pero no podía, no quedaba tiempo para las despedidas.

-Gracias por haberme salvado... -no terminó la frase, en su lugar Brenda lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Sintiendo como una lagrima corría por su mejilla, el sentimiento de tristeza lo inundó. Ella estaba llorando. No se explicaba cómo fue tan tonto para no dejar en claro lo que sentía hacia Brenda, lo había llevado a través del peligro, incluso puso su vida en peligro al escapar de las instalaciones de CRUEL cuando los habían "puesto a salvo". ¿Cómo agradecerle todo eso? Ya no había marcha atrás.

Rompieron el beso, entonces la maquina estaba a punto de posarse sobre su cabeza, ella lo anestesiaría y todo habría acabado. En ese momento sentía que se agitaba su respiración.

Entonces se oyeron sonar las alarmas, los guardias estaban a punto de salir para checar que estaba pasando afuera cuando Brenda le clavo la jeringa de anestesia en el cuello a uno de estos mientras, Thomas se quedaba paralizado, no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Hey, una ayuda no estaría nada mal-despertó de su pequeña sorpresa, su "amiga" estaba peleando como podía con los guardias.

Entonces tomó lo primero que estaba a su alcance y golpeo al guardia que tenía más cerca.

Al terminar con uno Brenda le ayudó a derribar al último. Enseguida ella se quitó la bata blanca que traía y les quitó las armas a los gorilas de CRUEL, dándole una a Thomas.

-¿Que garlopas pasó?

-Brazo derecho, eso ha pasado. No sabía si te podía contar del plan, llegaron tarde, creí que ya no vendrían, aunque todo estaba calculado-le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante. 

-Pensé que sería el fin, como…

-Ja! No lo creo, ahora deja de preguntar, hay que ver cómo salir de aquí

-Espera 

-Dime

-¿Todo estaba calculado?-enfatizó la primer palabra esperando que ella entendiera su significado

-Sí, bueno algunas cosas fueron improvisadas- le guiño para después dirigirse afuera de la habitación.

Los dos recorrieron varios pasillos en donde las alarmas no dejaban de sonar, inspeccionaron que nadie los siguiera pero no se veía ni un alma por ahí. Llegaron hasta una intersección en donde chocaron con Gally y unas personas armadas.

-Está bien, y los demás?

-A salvo, que gusto verte Thomas, por poco y creí que no llegábamos-Gally extrañamente abrazó a su amigo

-¿Si? dímelo a mí-le devolvió el gesto 

-Hay que ir con ellos entonces, prepararse para lo que sea dudo que CRUEL se quede cruzado de brazos mientras los ratones invaden su casa-Brenda avanzaba dispuesta a luchar

-Aún no

-Por qué no Gally?-contestó extrañada del comentario

-Brenda sigue hasta al final del pasillo, ellos te guiarán el camino en donde te reunirás con los demás-dijo refiriéndose a sus acompañantes.

\- En cuanto a ti, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento Thomas?

-¿A dónde?

-Ya veras...

-Gally, no pienso dejar a Brenda sola

-Acaso desconfias de mi capacidad para defenderme?-le discutió ella

-No, no es eso sólo que...

-No se hable más-dicho esto se alejó con los guardias dejando a Thomas y Gally.

Thomas se fue con Gally hacia un pasillo, mientras Brenda se trasladaba al sitio donde estaban los otros habitantes. Al adentrarse en esa sección la luz iba disminuyendo, parecía abandonado desde hacía tiempo. No sabia que iba a encontrar.

Recorrieron un buen trayecto, de pronto Gally se detuvo. Estaban frente a una pequeña habitación poco iluminada; no sabía con que fin lo había llevado hasta ahí, solo que parecía importante por el tono de voz que adoptó el otro chico al pedirle que lo siguiera.

-Mira Thomas, se que hemos evitado hablar de ello, pero quiero tocar ahora el tema-dijo Gally con seriedad- Se cuanto te dolió los hechos que pasaron al salir del laberinto; en especial cuando...

-Detente por favor-respondió Thomas.

-Enserio, quiero aclararlo.

-No hace falta-la cara de Thomas empezaba a ponerse seria, tal vez por la pena de hablar de nuevo sobre lo ocurrido o el enojo que conllevaba esto.

-Shuck, tenemos que hablar. De verdad no era mi intención provocarte el daño que hice, pero era necesario, o al menos en ese entonces, pero quiero compensarlo.

-No lo creo...

-Se que te han mentido.Yo tambien lo hice.

Al oír estas palabras no sabia ni que sentir. Había sido traicionado, golpeado y engañado, pero no se sentía ya como antes; le daba la sensación de que aquello no era normal.

-Que quieres decir garlopo?

La cara de Gally palideció, era como si la idea de lo que quisiera decir se hubiera ausentado.

-Es mejor que me lo digas de una vez, esto no es gracioso.

-Esta bien... La verdad... Creo que es más oportuno que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Le indicó que entrará a la habitación, pero el se rehusó.

-Vamos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Te has portado como un buen amigo a pesar de todo, asi que quiero por favor que entres ahí y descubras una verdad por tus ojos.

Thomas se sentía confundido, su mente giraba entorno a muchas cosas. Sentía curiosidad por entrar, pero a la vez no quería, preferiría que si era algo que le iba a causar dolor, evitarlo.

Un silencio incomodo se sembró en la habitación, Gally había insistido, pero tampoco lo obligaba. Al cabo de un rato, Thomas accedió; nervioso iba poco a poco entrando. Vio equipo quirúrgico en lo que parecía una pequeña sala de operaciones.

Una camilla se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, el corazón de Thomas empezaba a acelerarse, veía un pequeño cuerpo inmóvil en ella pero conectado a un suero, como si la persona que se encontraba ahí lo necesitara.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, observando mejor al ocupante de la camilla.De repente se detuvo, sentía que se paralizaba su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que veía: era Chuck.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el segundo capitulo, disfruten la lectura :) Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer

Dormido Chuck se encontraba acostado en la camilla, con leves respiraciones. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Thomas, lo veía ahí tan tranquilo y en paz durmiendo, no lo podía creer.

-¿Cómo...?-solo pudo decir

-Ellos lo tenían planeado, ya sabes, para completar las pruebas

-¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así?-las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Thomas, y sintió como el enojo lo iba llenando.

-Te lo explicaré...

-¡No! No quiero más explicaciones... Sólo déjame-sentía que la voz se le iba apagando

Como si sintiera su presencia Chuck empezó a despertar, los dos se centraron en el pequeño chico. Éste puso una cara de confusión al abrir por completo los ojos.

-¿Thomas?- pronunció con suavidad, entre sorpresa y alegría; poco a poco se le fue formando esa sonrisa que siempre lo había caracterizado en el Área, ese pequeño gesto que todo niño daba a aquel que se lo merecía, y vaya que Thomas lo merecía.

-Chuck? ¿E-estás bien?-le preguntó, una sensación de preocupación de pronto llenó su interior, sabía que últimamente las cosas iban del todo menos bien. 

-Supongo que sí- tímidamente el chico se fue sentando hasta quedar a la altura de Thomas-temía que no pasaran las pruebas.

-¿Acaso tú, sabias de todo esto?

-Bueno no de todo, solo escuché como hablaban esas personas de su progreso

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Yo te vi, estabas...

-No sé tampoco cómo pasó, pero aquí estoy, estaba asustado

-Yo también tuve miedo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, me aterraba no volver a verte, pedazo de plopus-entonces entre lágrimas lo abrazó.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado, todo ese tiempo transcurrido entre las pruebas no era nada comparado a como lo sentía sin Chuck, sin una razón para seguir, una razón que te recordara que no todo en el mundo estaba perdido, que había cosas buenas por las que seguir adelante: tus amigos, tu familia, que aunque no la recordaba estaba seguro de que estando con Chuck, Minho y todos ellos podía tener una definición cercana a la familia, personas que se preocupaban por él y que lo querían. Estaba seguro de que así era como se sentía un hermano.

-Oye Thomas-la voz de Gally los había regresado a la realidad- ven acá

Se separaron entonces del abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay otra cosa que debes de saber

-¿Qué más?

-No sé si ya lo sabias, va a ser duro, pero mejor ahora

-Habla claro, sin rodeos Gally-el enojo se volvía a presentar en Thomas

-Él no es inmune, espero que estés consciente de lo que eso implica

-¡¿Qué?!-sintió algo en su interior, como si se hubiera desvanecido la pequeña sensación de esperanza experimentada antes, pero a la vez enojo e impotencia, ya no había esperanza de tener la cura a menos…

-Sé que es difícil pero debemos de seguir, sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos-pero no pudo seguir, de pronto una mano estaba golpeándolo en un momento y en otro alrededor de su cuello

-¿Cómo es posible si sabias de esto, que aun sabiendo mi reacción al respecto me trajeras aquí? Sabias bien que no puedo dejarlo aquí-lo último lo susurró, para que el niño no los escuchara

-Solo quería que supieras la verdad-logró decir buscando aire

-Maldito garlopo-lo soltó, entonces se dirigió a donde se encontraba su pequeño amigo

El niño los miraba un poco confundido

-¿Qué no debemos de pelear con los de CRUEL en vez de pelearnos entre nosotros?

-Tienes razón, lo siento, deshagámonos de esto-comenzó a quitarle los molestos cables que tenía el niño-ya está, baja con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasará después Thomas? Ambos sabemos que no lo puedes mantener seguro, no mientras este dentro de las instalaciones.

-Entonces ayúdame a salvarlo, también es amigo tuyo y no lo niegues.

-Thomas enserio hazme caso, no puede venir con nosotros, sería...

-¿Una carga? Anda dilo, no lo guardes, entiendo tu intento de "arreglar" las cosas entre nosotros eso es respetable, procurar llevarse bien con los pocos amigos que tienes pero por favor ahora no me salgas con que hay que abandonarlo, cuando tú mismo me trajiste hacia él, yo no sabía que él estaba con vida hasta que lo supe, lo comprobé por ti y estoy muy agradecido

-No, me estás malinterpretando

-¡Déjame terminar! Está bien que veas por todos, y por esta misión que te encargaste de organizar junto con Brazo Derecho y derrotar a CRUEL, pero no voy a permitir que me separes de Chuck otra vez, la primera fue por seguir ordenes, ¿esta vez por qué?

-Entiéndelo, no es que te quiera separar, quiero que lo veas desde mi perspectiva: él no es inmune, ¿cómo lo vamos a salvar si a estas alturas el lugar está lleno de Cranks?

-No lo sé, haré lo que sea lo protegeré con un traje especial, algo se me ocurrirá

-No, por favor piensa, aunque logremos sacarlo de aquí luego que pasará? La llamarada de seguro ya corre por su cuerpo sólo sería cuestión de unos días para que se empiecen a manifestar en él los síntomas, semanas si le va bien

-Estoy pensando, por eso no lo abandonaré, si lo dejamos morirá

-Lo hará si viene con nosotros-Un gran silencio inundó la sala, como si la esperanza del mundo se apagara

-Thomas...-Chuck habló de la manera más tímida y triste posible, de no haber sido porque estaba de espaldas el diría que estaba llorando.

Miraba hacia la nada, esperando que una solución se le presentara de repente, a pesar de saber que las acciones que el hiciera marcarían el rumbo de vida del niño.

-Entiendo, ahora nuestra prioridad es salvar a todos los que sean posibles

-Bien, espera...-Thomas ya se había adelantado, ya había tomado de la mano al pequeño con rumbo al lugar de donde llegaron.

-¿A dónde iremos?-dijo Chuck, su cara de preocupación lo decía todo

-Nos encontraremos con los demás-Gally caminó por donde llegaron dejando atrás a los dos, obviamente molesto

-Ten calma, vamos a estar a salvo, venga no tienes por que llorar-el niño convirtió una cara decaída a una esperanzadora- ¿Puedes seguirnos el ritmo?

-Me estás tomando por un pedazo de klunk o qué?

-Perdona yo solo decía

Y así emprendieron el camino para llegar con los demás. Thomas sentía algo de felicidad en esos momentos, aunque no la suficiente seguridad como para creer que estaban completamente a salvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gally, Thomas y Chuck iban en busca de sus amigos para poder escapar. Los lugares que iba, recorriendo estaban totalmente vacíos, había algunas cosas abandonadas como armas y demás herramientas que utilizaban los soldados de la organización, sabían muy bien que no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente ya que algo tan grande como CRUEL necesitaría más que algunos cuantos que quisieran verlos desintegrados, por ello de la ayuda de Brazo Derecho aunque debían de apurarse ya que no estarían a salvo hasta terminar con todo. Pasando por los pasillos en los que alguna vez había estado trabajando, a Thomas le empezaron a invadir imágenes de lo que fue antes de ir al laberinto.

 

 

*Flashback*

Parecía un día normal, personas caminando haciendo su trabajo de aquí para allá dentro de las instalaciones. Se veía caminando igual que todos.

-Tom?-era Teresa quien se veía un poco más joven, vestida con un uniforme blanco típico de CRUEL-Ya están los resultados sobre los nuevos reclutas del Grupo A, ¿dónde estabas?

-Estaba supervisando unos detalles del Grupo B-se veía a ambos recorriendo esos caminos habituales dentro de las instalaciones, tenía la sensación de que era su rutina-¿Hay algo que resaltar?

-Sí, son reclutas más jóvenes pero igual de útiles, aunque no todos son inmunes, ya veremos cómo los organizamos de acuerdo a cada Área, me da pena por algunos de ellos. Hay un niño en especial que es tan tierno...-él la interrumpió por su repentino cambio de voz de autoritaria a preocupación

-Recuerda porque estamos aquí, no podemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos nublen nuestro juicio-la seriedad que ocupaba para decir eso lo llegó a sorprender

-Si lo sé, sólo que es inevitable, mira su foto es tan inocente...-en ese momento abría un expediente que mostraba un niño de alrededor de los 10 años, la ubicación de los padres era desconocida

-Por favor Teresa, sé que es difícil, y si quieres te puedes encariñar con él, pero luego no vas a soportar cuando sea enviado para las pruebas. Piensa que muchos de ellos no podrán sobrevivir, incluso el

En ese momento sintió que el recuerdo se desvanecía.

*****

 

 

Se escuchaban uno que otro ruido a lo lejos, hasta ese momento se hizo presente la situación que estaba pasando en otras áreas de ahí. Caminaban sin parar, Thomas sintiéndose un poco confundido por lo que acababa de recordar.

De repente se oyeron pisadas, éstas eran cercanas por lo que se pusieron alertas, momentos después fueron disminuyendo hasta no volver a escucharse.

-Hey esperen

-¿Que pasa Chuck?

-Creo que vi algo

-No, hay que seguir avanzando, no podemos perder tiempo

-¿Pero si es alguien que necesita ayuda?

El pequeño niño fue hacia lo que parecía un hombre herido pero no tan mal vestido, a pesar de tener la intención de ser solidario, se acercó lentamente.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra bien?-estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando el hombre giró la cabeza para donde se encontraban los chicos asustándolos, Thomas no tardó en reconocerlo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que tu estarías muerto ya-señaló al castaño con sus dedos ensangrentados, su voz era ronca, casi de ultratumba-¿Y tú, se supone que nos desharíamos de ti en cuanto terminaran los ensayos del laberinto? No nos eres útil, no sé porque insistió Paige en salvarte, ella jamás fue piadosa de las ratas de su laboratorio.

-Tho, Thomas…-la voz de Chuck obviamente se escuchaba asustado, el hombre parecía mas muerto que vivo

-Thomas, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Reacciona ya

-Si Thomas, contesta, tus amigos están asustados, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Traer unas lianas del laberinto para amarrarme, o tal vez llevarme hasta el acantilado? ¿Conducirme a un oscuro túnel para perderme, o dispararme como a uno de tus amigos?

-¿Disparar?

-Gally solo ayúdame a deshacerme de él

-¿No le has dicho a nadie tu pequeño secreto? Ups lo siento, creo que se enteraran de todos modos, es imposible no sentir culpa al hacer algo como lo que tu hiciste "verdadero líder"

-¿De qué habla Thomas?

-No lo escuches

-Oh si Gally no escuches al crank que una vez les dio órdenes, ahora ya no está cuerdo como antes, tómalo como un maldito y desquiciado que lo único que quiere es tener sus cerebros para la cura

-Thomas, enserio, no me gusta su tono-se iba acercando poco a poco al castaño para conversar, o al menos para intentar algo.

-Ok, hay que hablar pero…-no dudó dos veces, agarro un pedazo de concreto que había cerca tirándole al crank que estaba frente a ellos.

Gally trató de derribarlo al ver que no le había hecho daño el intento de arma de su amigo, Thomas alejó un poco a su pequeño amigo, tratando de buscar un arma con que vencerlo, en su lugar solo pudo encontrar un bate viejo que uso en contra de su atacante.

Era una lucha dos contra uno, pero parecía que su enemigo no era fácil de derribar, no sabían si era el efecto de la Llamarada lo que convertía a ese hombre flacucho en alguien más fuerte o era la rabia que tenía hacia ellos, ese hombre al que una vez llamaron El hombre rata.

-Jajajajajaja-su risa parecía endemoniada- creen que pueden vencerme, pudieron completar sus pruebas, pero no les daré batalla sencilla

Golpes recibía, parecía que nada lo detenía, hasta que lograron dejarlo inconsciente.

-Oye shank no te ves tan bien- el pecho de Gally subía y bajaba debido a la ardua lucha

-Tú no te ves mejor que digamos-Thomas intentaba tranquilizarse

-Ahora que estamos tranquilos, puedes contarme con confianza de que hablaba la rata

-De nada, eso es seguro

-Vamos hombre, ya peleamos contra él, ¿Qué podría ser peor?

-Thomas…

Ambos voltearon hacia donde estaba Chuck, la rata lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y con una filosa navaja que predecía nada bueno; estaban paralizados, no sabían que hacer, porque con un movimiento en falso sabían que podría ocurrir lo peor

-Ayúdame-suplicaba el niño, asustado y con lágrimas mojando su rostro

-Si Thomas, ayúdalo.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, tiene mucho que no había actualizado, pero últimamente estoy muy ocupada con la escuela. Mis historias no están solo en esta pagina sino en Wattpad, Potterfics y Fanfiction por si la quieren buscar allá también, pero sino iré añadiendo los capítulos aquí. Disfruten la lectura :)

-Ayúdame...-suplicaba el niño, asustado y con lágrimas mojando su rostro  
-Si Thomas, ayúdalo.   
Thomas al ver la escena ante sus ojos solo podía recordar aquella vez en que vio morir a Chuck. Obviamente no quería repetir algo así.  
-Oye, calma suéltalo vamos, hablemos de manera tranquila, no hay por qué alterarse- su voz temblaba, no podía pensar claramente- por favor suéltalo. Haré lo que pidas, de verdad.  
-Si claro.  
-Sí, mira, déjalo irse y te prometo que iré contigo, ¿Qué quieres, la cura? Vamos te ayudare a conseguirla, haré de nuevo las pruebas si es necesario, no me importa lo que tenga que pasar, solo déjalo que se vaya, que se vayan los dos. Sé que ellos no te interesan, solo me quieres a mí.  
-Si eso es cierto, ellos no son nada comparados contigo Thomas- ladeaba su cabeza cual desorientado, parecía que a pesar de la locura en su cabeza podía pensar aun con claridad.  
-Eso es, vámonos. Ellos no tienen nada que ver, podrás salvarte y no sólo tú los demás infectados también.  
-Sí, eso creo...-ahora parecía ido, se notaba a kilómetros como lo afectaba la llamarada.  
De repente un silencio sepulcral invadió el espacio, nadie decía nada. Las respiraciones y corazones parecían haber cesado, lo que fueron minutos parecían horas; tanto los dos chicos como La Rata seguían quietos, Chuck empezaba a perder color y Thomas no reaccionaba, debía hacer algo y ya.  
-Debería de hacer algo-Gally le dijo en forma de susurro, el castaño salió de su aturdimiento-no podemos quedarnos así para siempre.  
La Rata seguía en el mismo lugar, mantenía al niño con la navaja en el cuello pero ahora empezaba a murmurar, no tenía sentido eran casi balbuceos.   
La rata parecía que sabía lo que ellos pensaban, por lo que fue más rápido:  
-Sé que si quieres ayudarme, Thomas, pero puedes hacerlo mejor. Y no habrá errores, no ésta vez.  
Se escuchaban pisadas a lo lejos, como personas huyendo de una catástrofe, anunciando lo inevitable. De repente el agresor se empezó a alejar de ellos junto con su víctima, Thomas y Gally trataban de alcanzarlos. Corriendo llegaron hasta una zona abierta que no habían visto antes. En un momento se estaban tropezando los cuatro, en otro eran sometidos por unos doctores de CRUEL, mientras que Janson junto con el niño quedaron en el suelo, muy cerca de lo que parecía un precipicio.  
-Podrás huir con todos los inmunes si quieres Thomas-decía Janson levantándose y al niño- pero lo que no podrás es detener a aquellos que volverán a hacer las pruebas, aquellos que pertenecen a CRUEL pero que no sabes dónde están. Adelante hazlo, pero todo tiene su consecuencia.

-Por favor Jason déjanos ir, no nos necesitas, ¿de verdad crees salvarte a éstas alturas de la Llamarada?  
-No estás en posición de dar órdenes. Es un poco curioso cómo cambian las cosas de unos meses a la fecha: quién diría que el gran Thomas se revelaría y ahora al final de las pruebas él no sea el candidato final. ¡Es más! Quién se imaginaría que estuviera a punto de morir por la persona menos esperada...  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Cambio de planes.  
De la nada sacó un arma, nada en especial pero capaz de hacer el mayor daño posible. El hombre que sostenía al castaño hizo que se pusiera de rodillas, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un castigo.  
-Esto es lo que pasará, tú chiquillo vas a hacer lo que te diga, y tu Thomas no vas a replicar, y dile a tu "amigo" que tampoco intente nada estúpido o empezaremos con él. ¿Entendido?  
El odio carcomía tanto al castaño como a Gally por ser tan ingenuos en caer en una trampa muy bien disfrazada. Ese sentimiento se hizo a un lado dando lugar al horror al ver lo que estaba pasando. Chuck tenía el arma entre sus manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nueva por esta página y traigo este fic que espero y sea de su agrado. ¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo? Cualquier opinión o comentario bienvenido :)


End file.
